CRAZY IN LOVE
by SICKO1990-BiBi-90
Summary: Era passato un minuto, nemmeno, che Harry sentì una voce familiare provenire da unangoletto scuro vicino a dove erano poco prima Ginny e Harry. “Quando lasmetterai di fingere? Fare il doppio gioco ti eccita così tanto?” Mai quanto mi ecciti tu!...
1. Chapter 1

CRAZY IN LOVE 

Camminavano mano nella mano, erano la coppia più inaspettata di Hogwarts. Erano troppo diversi, tutti pensavano che si sarebbe fidanzato con Hermione…ma con lei…mai.

"Buonanotte Harry!" disse il batuffolo di capelli rossi che lo aveva appena baciato.

"Buonanotte!" le disse Harry.

Si baciarono e Harry la vide allontanarsi verso la sala comune dei Grifondoro, lui "_aveva da fare_" aveva detto a Ginny a cena e lei, Harry lo sapeva, non era gelosa perché sapeva che i prefetti avevano molti impegni. Ma Ginny aveva sottovalutato l'attrazione tra Prefetti…

Era passato un minuto, nemmeno, che Harry sentì una voce familiare provenire da un angoletto scuro vicino a dove erano poco prima Ginny e Harry.

"Quando la smetterai di fingere? Fare il doppio gioco ti eccita così tanto?"

Harry si avvicinò alla figura e fu a sua volta catturato dall'oscurità. Malfoy sentì che una mano del moro stava esplorando i suoi fianchi ed era affamata tanto da muoversi più giù.

"Mai quanto mi ecciti tu! E' sicuro. Lasciami divertire anche con lei! Dovresti vederla quando si muove…oh god!" con quelle ultime parole cercò di catturare le labbra del biondo.

"Non provare a baciarmi con quelle labbra. Non voglio avere la sensazione di baciare "_Pel di carota_". Le assaggerò quando sapranno di qualcosa di più gustoso e invitante!" disse il biondo.

"Lo sai che non resisto senza darti un bacio! E' da stamattina che non lo faccio!"

esclamò Harry.

"Visto che ci tieni tanto…che dici di andare a divertirci…da me…"

"Draco, a volte mi spaventi…mi hai letto nel pensiero…divertiamoci come non mai!"

In quel momento Draco lo afferrò per una mano e camminarono verso la camera dei Prefetti Serpeverde. Harry entrò nella stanza e si buttò sul letto Kingsize di Draco e si stese sulle lenzuola di seta verde scuro. Draco si chiuse la porta alle spalle e la chiuse a chiave nel caso fosse entrato qualcuno. Il bello dell'essere prefetto è che le porte erano immuni all'_Alomora_.

Pian piano la luce si fece più fioca e comparvero tante candele verdi sospese nel vuoto, ognuna circondata da una decorazione argentata di un serpente la cui bocca manteneva viva la fiamma di ogni candela. Fuori la finestra, la luce della luna lambiva il pavimento della stanza con una luce ocra che portava ad un verdino chiaro.

"Wow…è bellissima stasera…la luna e questa stanza…" esclamò Harry.

"Si, come te…è tutto bellissimo…" Draco si stava muovendo verso il bordo del letto dove, intanto, lo aspettava il moro. Mentre lo raggiungeva si tolse il mantello e lo lasciò scivolare a terra; cominciò ad allargarsi la cravatta fino a sfilarsela. La tenne in mano per gli estremi e la mosse attorno alla nuca dell'amante, lo avvicinò e lo baciò appassionatamente. Harry intanto, lo afferrò per la camicia e mentre era ancora seduto iniziò a sbottonargliela. Arrivato all'ultimo bottone passò una mano sugli addominali scolpiti di Draco. Entrambi fecero ballare le loro lingue e continuarono a baciarsi per poi portarsi al centro del letto dove Draco aprì, a sua volta, la camicia a Harry e lo baciò sul collo e poi di nuovo sulle labbra.

"Diamo inizio ai divertimenti…" disse nell'orecchio del moretto.

Harry mise le mani sul petto dell'altro per poi proseguire sulla schiena di Draco e pian piano gli tolse la camicia per poi farla cadere sul pavimento.

Draco aveva iniziato a baciare gli addominali di Harry e a passare le mani sulla cintura dei pantaloni. I suoi capelli erano ormai molto scomposti a causa della mano di Harry che vi passava in mezzo. Con un lieve movimento Draco passò sulla già appariscente erezione del compagno, in quel momento Harry ansimò e disse "Draco…"

Il biondino lo guardò e capì che Harry c'era quasi, allora aprì e sfilò la cintura dei pantaloni di Harry. Poi con un brusco movimento tirò via anche quelli buttandoli giù dal letto e si alzò in piedi sul bordo del letto dove si filò la cintura e i pantaloni. La cintura la passò attorno ai polsi di Harry e la chiuse attorno ad un pezzo della testata del letto. Intanto Harry stava per piangere dal dolore del doversi trattenere aspettando Draco. Quest'ultimo raggiunse l'elastico dei boxer di Harry, lo rimboccò e leccò dove prima posava quello; afferrò l'erezione dell'amante coperta dai boxer e la mosse per poi liberarla dalla sua barriera e avvolgerla con le sue mani.

Harry ormai gemeva e dimenava le anche contro le mani di Draco che si muovevano ritmicamente lungo il membro del compagno che intanto aveva iniziato ad inarcare la schiena per fronteggiare quel piacere.

Draco, mentre torturava di piacere Harry con una mano, con l'altra esplorò i fianchi e con la bocca leccò l'inguine. La mano si spostò dai fianchi al sedere fino a stuzzicare l'entrata di Harry. Con un movimento inizialmente lento e moderato, infilò un dito nella fessura.

Harry tirò un grido e impazzì se non dal piacere, dal dolore che era sopraggiunto in quel momento.

"OH…Dra…co…t…ti…pre…go…sto per venire…"

Quello, dopo avergli fatto un succhiotto alla base del membro, lo catturò nella sua bocca che venne improvvisamente inondata da un liquido agrodolce che parve piacere a Draco il quale continuò per circa cinque minuti il movimento che aveva fatto prima con le mani. Harry, intanto, era riuscito a liberarsi dalla cintura che lo teneva legato alla spalliera del letto e aveva cominciato a spingere ancora di più la testa di Draco contro di se. Poco dopo Draco liberò l'organo di Harry e leccò la punta accompagnato dalle dita per stuzzicarlo ancora di più e più a lungo. Risalì verso gli addominali continuando a baciarlo dappertutto, arrivato al collo fece un succhiotto anche lì e poi baciò Harry, il quale assaggiò lo strano sapore di se stesso sulle labbra dell'amante. Avidamente, intrecciarono le lingue in vorticosi movimenti. Harry aveva raggiunto con le mani l'orlo dei boxer di Draco e stava per toglierglieli quando fu fermato da una sua mano. Avevano ormai il fiatone.

"Harry…fai…di me…ciò che vuoi…ti…amo…"

Sembrava strano sentirlo dire da un Malfoy ad un Potter ma, nessuno era più innamorato di loro due.

La luce fioca della luna lambiva i due corpi gemmati di sudore ansimanti sulle coperte disfatte del letto, le candele erano consumate all'incirca fino a metà ma la fiamma era rimasta viva.

"Ti amo anch'io…"

Dicendo questo finì di sfilare i boxer di Draco. Si trovò davanti ciò che aveva sempre ignorato di volere fino ad un mese prima durante quella punizione che aveva dato Piton ad entrambi. Harry si toccò l'entrata che prima era stata occupata dalle dita di Draco, si posizionò sull'erezione del compagno e sentì il sudore sulla punta che lo bagnava. Chiuse gli occhi e, mentre Draco lo osservava, si fece penetrare. Entrambi gemettero ma il dolore non sembrò fermarli perché si tramutò in piacere per tutti e due.

Il moro cominciò a muoversi su e giù, lungo il membro di Draco che lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo guidò in quel mondo di piacere e lussuria che li aveva avvolti.

"Oh…si…con…tinua…ti…amo" ansimò Draco.

"Aaahhh…sii…" disse Harry con il fiatone.

Continuando si sdraiò su Draco e cominciò a leccate e toccare il petto dell'altro. Si erano finalmente uniti. Erano al culmine dell'orgasmo, quando Harry liberò il membro di Draco e lo avvolse con le proprie labbra mentre si posizionava in modo che Draco potesse assaggiarlo nuovamente. ( per scanso di equivoci stanno a 69 )

Harry mosse l'organo di Draco tra le sue mani e lo lavorò con tutta la forza che aveva. L'altro non resistette e afferrò, anche lui, l'erezione del compagno. D'un tratto Draco sentì tre dita di Harry entrate in lui mentre quello continuava ad eccitarlo con i suoi movimenti e in quel momento approfittò per stuzzicare la fessura di Harry con la sua lingua mentre si aiutava con le mani a lavorare il membro. Dopo circa un quarto d'ora Harry era venuto nella bocca di Draco che continuò a leccare e succhiare anche se aveva la bocca quasi piena. Draco venne due volte, una nella bocca di Harry, il quale fu estasiato e appagato dal sapore dell'umore dell'amante, e l'altra sulla sua mano. Harry la fece assaggiare a Draco che non rifiutò l'offerta

"Ti amo tantissimo…" disse Harry mentre si portava affianco al suo amato e lo baciava.

Erano ancora indolenziti; continuarono a baciarsi e a far incontrare le loro lingue finché rimasero abbracciati l'uno all'altro.

"Harry…sei stato fantastico stasera…davvero!"

"Se io sono stato fantastico…tu sei stato…a dir poco…soprannaturale!"

"Senti…io stavo pensando…vorrei passare il resto della mia vita con…te…che ne dici? Vuoi…sposarmi?" chiese il biondo.

"Draco…si, è il giorno più bello della mia vita e sono felicissimo di poterla condividere con te! Non mi lasciare mai…" disse il moro senza esitare, abbracciando e baciando sulle labbra Draco.

"Harry…nessuno può dividerci, ormai siamo una cosa sola…"

"Anche a te…my love" disse Harry

Con un ultimo bacio, Harry si accucciò sotto le coperte al petto di Draco mentre le braccia di questo lo circondavano e lo facevano sentire al sicuro addirittura da Voldemort.

La luna era ancora affacciata alla loro finestra era ormai la mattina di natale e anche l'ultima candela si era spenta e lasciava la sua scia di fumo che legava l'amore dei due…


	2. Chapter 2

CRAZY IN LOVE – CHAPPIE 2 

La mattina dopo, Harry si svegliò al dolce profumo di cibo. Si trovò inaspettatamente abbracciato ad un morbido cuscino.

La luce mattutina filtrava attraverso la finestra aperta della camera di Draco. Accortosi che quello a cui era abbracciato non era il suo Draco, iniziò a cercarlo tastando, ad occhi socchiusi per il sonno, il letto.

- Buongiorno Harry…" - disse Draco avvicinandosi al letto con due tazze tra le mani. Harry lo vide e si infilò gli occhiali che aveva sul comodino; il biondo era a torso nudo, aveva indosso solamente il pantalone del pigiama.

- Buongiorno…che ore sono? - chiese Harry assonnato.

- Saranno le sette…ho chiesto a Dobby di portarci la colazione in camera. Non ha più paura dei Malfoy… - disse Draco sedendosi sul bordo del letto dove era Harry. Questo raccolse da terra i boxer, se li infilò e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

Mentre i due facevano colazione, Harry disse a Draco:

- Senti…ho ripensato a quello che mi hai chiesto ieri sera…scusa ma non sono quello adatto a te. Tu sei un Malfoy…io un Potter…come posso piacerti? Se tuo padre venisse a sapere tutto questo, ti ucciderà…e io non voglio che qualcuno ti faccia del male…"

- Harry…sappi che ieri sera ero assolutamente sincero, non riesco ad immaginarmi una vita senza te, io ti amo…e nessuno potrà mai farmi cambiare idea, nemmeno mio padre. Riuscirà ad accettare la nostra relazione e il fatto che ho una mia vita e la gestirò come meglio credo…tu sei la persona più importante, la più importante che per me adesso c'è - disse Draco passando un dito sulle labbra del compagno, per poi unirle alle sue in un profondo bacio.

Quella mattina Silente aveva dato disposizione che gli studenti rimasti a scuola sarebbero dovuti rimanere con le proprie case. Per questo Draco ed Harry dovettero di malavoglia dividersi. Si vestirono e si incamminarono verso il corridoio che portava alla sala comune dei Grifondoro.

- Ciao…ci vediamo stasera? Da me o da te? - chiese Harry baciando l'amante.

- Stavolta da te…voglio fare un giochetto…noi due soli! -

- Devo preoccuparmi? -

- No…devo andare…ti amo… - disse Draco unendo con un ultimo bacio le loro labbra e dirigendosi verso un gruppo di Serperverde che fortunatamente non li aveva visti.

La mattinata passò in fretta mentre si scartavano i regali, non aveva visto Ginny per tutto il tempo. Si videro solamente a pranzo quando festeggiarono il giorno di Natale. Il moro avrebbe voluto la compagnia di Draco ma non era ancora tempo di rendere pubblica la loro relazione, sarebbe stato un disastro e sarebbero stati divisi.

Tutti i Grifondoro erano nel cortile della scuola a giocare con la neve, Harry era nel suo dormitorio, guardava la scena dalla finestra, notò che non c'era Ginny e decise di andare a parlarle. Aveva una cosa molto importante da dirle, che avrebbe cambiato molte cose. Bussò alla porta della stanza di Ginny. Questa volta era deciso, la ragazza doveva sapere che lui amava un altro e soprattutto doveva farle capire che era un uomo, per di più Malfoy e non una ragazza. Non gli interessava cosa lei avrebbe pensato, cosa avrebbe fatto dopo averlo saputo, ma doveva dirglielo per essere più libero di stare con Draco senza nascondersi o pensare ai pregiudizi degli altri.

Aspettò che la ragazza gli aprisse la porta.

- Ehi Gin…sono Harry…apri, devo dirti una cosa importante… -

- Un secondo…sto arrivando…HARRY! CIAO! ENTRA! - la rossa lo fece entrare e lo abbracciò con tutta la forza che aveva, mentre lo baciava lo portò sul letto e gli si sdraiò sopra baciando Harry dappertutto.

- Dov'eri ieri notte? Ti ho aspettato fino a notte fonda! Avevo tanta voglia di farlo con te, uffa! Dobbiamo recuperare… - disse Ginny mentre gli apriva la camicia.

- Ginny…senti…dobbiamo… - Harry cercò di finire la frase mentre provava a fermarla, ma la ragazza si era fermata di colpo alla vista del segno che il suo fidanzato aveva sul collo.

- …parlare… - il moro finì la frase rimasta in sospeso cercando di rivestirsi.

Ginny aveva gli occhi sbarrati.

- Cos…è…quello? Chi…è stato? CON CHI SEI ANDATO A LETTO? - urlò Ginny con le lacrime agli occhi.

Harry abbassò la testa in cerca di una scusa.

- Gin…lasciami spiegare… non è quello che sembra! -

Ginny, intanto gli aveva lanciato un cuscino addosso e aveva iniziato a camminare freneticamente avanti e indietro per la stanza urlando.

- CHI E' STATO? VOGLIO SAPERE CHI E' STATO! TU VUOI DIRMI CHE QUEL SUCCHIOTTO NON SIGNIFICA CHE SEI ANDATO A LETTO CON QUALCHE ALTRA? -

- Effettivamente no ma… -

- MA COSA? NON NE VOGLIO PIU' SAPERE DI TE E DELLA NOSTRA RELAZIONE! NON SFORZARTI NEMMENO PER SPIEGARMI IL PERCHE'. MI BASTA QUELLO CHE HO VISTO. QUANTE VOLTE CI SEI ANDATO A LETTO CON QUELLA? SENZA DIMENTICARE CHE TUTTE LE VOLTE CHE ABBIAMO FATTO L'AMORE, TU PENSAVI A LEI, NON E' VERO? -

- Veramente… - rispose Harry sbuffando.

- SAI COSA TI DICO?…NON NE VOGLIO PIU' SAPERE DI NOI DUE. DIMENTICAMI, TRA NOI E' FINITA! CAPITO? FI-NI-TA! - Ginny aveva ormai il fiatone.

Harry sembrò essere rimasto impassibile alle urla della ragazza.

- Hai finito?…Bene, allora, l'ottanta percento di quello che hai detto è sbagliato. Ora fai parlare me mentre riprendi fiato. Primo, non è un'altra ma un altro – Ginny sgranò gli occhi – Si, sono…"diverso"! Secondo, sono felice che sia finita tra di noi – gli occhi di Ginny cominciarono a lacrimare – Terzo, è un anno che ci vado a letto; quarto, non sono scemo tanto da aver bisogno della sillabazione della parola 'finita'! Le uniche cose che hai indovinato sono state, il fatto che è un succhiotto e il fatto che non pensavo a te quando facevamo l'amore -

Detto questo si incamminò verso la porta. Aveva appena girato la maniglia quando lei gli corse in contro e gli disse tra le lacrime e i singhiozzi:

- TU, BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTANA! NON L'ACCETTERO' MAI! MI HAI USATA PER UN ANNO INTERO! TI RENDI CONTO CHE HAI DISTRUTTO LA MIA VITA! NON TI PERDONERO' MAI! NON POSSO…NON POSSO REALIZZARE IL FATTO CHE IL MIO FIDANZATO E' GAY! – Ginny continuava ad urlare mentre Harry non sembrava sentire le sue urla - SEI UN INSENSIBILE! COME PUOI ESSERE COSI' FREDDO! CHI E' QUESTO BASTARDO CHE CERCA DI ALLONTANARTI DA ME? NON POSSO CREDERE CHE SIA UN UOMO! TU CHE HAI SEMPRE DETTO DI AMARMI! DIMMI CHI E', LO UCCIDERO' CON LE MIE MANI! COSI' SARAI MIO E MIO SOLTANTO! RISPONDIMI! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!"

- NON CHIAMARMI IN QUEL MODO E NON INSULATARE LA MAMORIA DI MIA MADRE! RAGAZZINA VIZIATA CHE PENSA CHE GLI ALTRI NON ABBIANO SENTIMENTI E CHE DEBBANO RENDERE CONTO AGLI ALTRI DI CIO' CHE PROVANO! SONO STUFO DI DOVER VIVERE IL MIO AMORE NEL BUIO DEI CORRIDOI, O NASCONDERMI! RINGRAZIA CHE TI HO DETTO TUTTO E NON HO CONTINUATI AD USARTI. PERCHE' AVREI POTUTO FARLO MA NON SONO COSI' INSENSIBILE COME CREDI TU! AVREI POTUTO USARE QUEL TUO BEL CORPICINO PER APPAGARE I MIEI PIACERI OCCASIONALI! MA NON VOLEVO!…LASCIAMI E TORNA A GIOCARE CON LE BAMBOLE…PER TUA INFORMAZIONE LA PERSONA CHE AMO E' UNA PERSONA CHE FINO AD ORA TUTTI HANNO PENSATO CHE FOSSE SCHIERATA DAL LATO OSCURO! INVECE IO HO AVUTO LA POSSIBILITA' DI CONOSCERLO NEL PROFONDO DEL SUO CUORE E POSSO DIRE CHE E' PIU' SINCERO DI TUTTE LE RAGAZZE DI HOGWARTS MESSE INSIEME! TU NON FARAI NULLA A MALOFY, non puoi…Si, hai capito bene, è Malfoy l'uomo che amo…Draco Malfoy…ora lasciami, ho cose migliori da fare piuttosto che consolare una bambina che ha perso la sua bambola preferita!… -

Anche Harry era in preda alle lacrime guardando Ginny mentre allentava la presa dal mantello ormai persa e muta per il dolore provocatogli.

Il primo pensiero di Harry fu 'Scusa Ginny, ma dovevo farlo. Questo ha rovinato tutta la nostra amicizia, ma è meglio così per tutti e due, credimi! Non farmi pentire di quello che sto facendo, ti prego…ti voglio troppo bene per rimanere con te.

Uscì dalla stanza di corsa e si diresse verso il corridoio. Cominciò a correre, non sapeva dove andare. Si era convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta ma allo stesso tempo gli dispiaceva per la reazione di Ginny, si consolò pensando che lei avrebbe trovato qualcuno più adatto nella sua vita. D'un tratto si accorse che i suoi piedi lo avevano portato inaspettatamente davanti alla porta della stanza di Draco. Voleva vederlo ma non voleva essere visto in lacrime, la sua fragilità avrebbe potuto pregiudicare la loro situazione sentimentale. Si sedette sul ciglio dell'entrata e sbottò in lacrime. D'un tratto sentì due braccia circondarlo da dietro, le dita di Draco cercarono di asciugare le lacrime dagli occhi del compagno.

- Draco…non…ti prego… - Harry cercò di dire qualcosa per evitare quella situazione ma, in un certo senso voleva che la sua anima gemella lo consolasse.

- Ehi…Shh…cosa è successo?…dimmi, sono qui per questo…vieni dentro - Draco gli sospirò nell'orecchio per calmarlo.

Harry si fece forza grazie a Draco, entrarono nella stanza insieme chiudendo la porta dietro di loro…


	3. Chapter 3

CRAZY IN LOVE – CHAPPIE 3 

Entrati nella stanza, si sedettero sul divano davanti al camino. Draco era preoccupato, non sapeva nulla di ciò che era successo tra Ginny e Harry.

Harry piangeva perché era vero che amava Ginny ma, come amica. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto rinunciare anche a questo. Era un sentimento difficile da interpretare il suo, nei confronti della sorella del suo vecchio migliore amico.

Le emozioni che provava quando trascorreva le sue giornate con Draco erano profondamente diverse; erano, non solo amore ma anche complicità, passione, un legame indissolubile grazie alla fedeltà che l'uno nutriva nell'altro.

Draco cercava di capire per quale motivo Harry stesse piangendo. Tenendolo ancora tra le sue braccia e accarezzandogli la fronte, gli sussurrò:

- Harry…dimmi, cosa è successo…dimmi cosa posso fare… - Draco cercò di finire la frase ma si accorse che Harry, con la testa poggiata su una spalla del biondo, giocherellava con i bottoni della sua camicia.

- Harry… - sospirò Draco.

Il viso del moro era rigato dalle lacrime, i suoi occhi erano fissi sul petto di Draco e la sua fronte poggiava sulla spalla del compagno.

Harry alzò la testa per guardare l'amante negli occhi, posò una mano dietro la nuca di Draco e lo avvicinò a se, si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo. Sembrarono leggersi le rispettive anime e riconoscere i reciproci sentimenti. In quel momento lo sguardo di Harry trasmetteva un messaggio preciso…voleva sentirsi amato ancora una volta, perché solo fare l'amore con Draco gli trasmetteva protezione e affetto.

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono in cerca di un languido bacio. Il biondo di sua iniziativa catturò la bocca dell'amante. Avvertì il sapore amaro della sofferenza sulle calde labbra di Harry. Con la sua lingua esplorò la bocca del moro.

La bocca di quest'ultimo cercava di ritrarsi ma, il bacio non terminò. Il loro gioco continuò, stuzzicando, destando pian piano i loro desideri.

In quel gioco muto tra i due uomini, fatto di baci, contatti ed eccitazioni, Draco domò poco a poco Harry. Asciugò con dolci baci le lacrime, tranquillizzò quel cuore scosso da un'emozione provocata da qualcosa a lui ancora sconosciuto.

Quella sera trascorse veloce, sul divano, il biondo si diede al suo innamorato, lo lasciò cercare, trovare ciò che voleva. Lo fece ardere e placò il suo bisogno di sentirsi amato, il suo ardore. La breve e incantata beatitudine di quei gesti amorevoli, li travolse, li unì in un solo essere e il loro amore sigillò i loro cuori una volta ancora.

- Buon Natale Harry – disse Draco non appena ebbe ripreso fiato.

Si alzò pian piano dal divano e raccolse i suoi indumenti.

- No! Non ti ho fatto il regalo…scusami! -

Draco si avvicinò e si sedette, ormai quasi vestito, accanto a Harry.

- Non ti preoccupare…mi hai regalato te stesso come mai avevi fatto prima…Sei tu il mio regalo. -

Si sorrisero e si baciarono.

- Draco…devo dirti una cosa… -

- Dimmi pure! Si tratta del motivo per cui eri triste prima? –

Harry annuì e cominciò a spiegare.

- Si, vedi…stamattina, dopo che ci siamo salutati, sono andato da Ginny e…ho cercato di spiegarle tutto…abbiamo cominciato a litigare e ha voluto sapere chi era colui che mi allontanava da lei…a quel punto ho sentito di doverle dire di noi due…Draco…le ho detto che ti amo e che lasciavo lei per te ma… - Harry si rattristò solo al pensiero del suo litigio con Ginny e Draco non perse occasione per consolarlo. Lo abbracciò e lo strinse per farlo sentire meglio.

- Perché ti odiano…? Perché non ti vedono per quello che sei veramente…? Grazie per avermi dato la possibilità di stare con te… - disse Harry tra le braccia dell'amante.

- Non ti preoccupare, hai fatto la cosa giusta…capirà! Sei stato anche corretto a dirgli che con lei non poteva funzionare…non mi importa se lo dirà ad altri…ti sarò sempre vicino… - Draco liberò Harry dal suo abbraccio e lo guardò negli occhi.

Harry si era calmato e ora sorrideva mentre il biondo accarezzava il suo viso.

- Sai cosa facciamo domani? – Harry scosse la testa – Domani andremo a colazione insieme, faremo vedere a tutti che non ci vergogniamo a farci vedere in giro insieme…che non ce ne frega niente…! -

- Ma non temi che possano cercare di dividerci? – chiese Harry.

- Non lo renderò possibile…non li lascerò dividerci…dovranno vedersela con me! Draco Malfoy! -

Harry che lo guardava stupito, esplose in una risata di gusto.

- Perché ridi? Io sono forte! Li abbatterò uno ad uno! Così… - disse Draco sorridendo e prendendo un cuscino.

I ragazzi cominciarono a tirarsi cuscini a vicenda. Le risate dei due invasero tutta la stanza mentre l'ora di cena si avvicinava.

Qualche minuto dopo Harry e Draco, stanchi morti dopo la battaglia, si lasciarono cadere sul divano uno accanto all'altro.

- Harry – disse Draco guardando l'orologio alla parete – penso sia ora di scendere a cena, meglio che torni a casa e ti prepari ad affrontare gli altri. -

- Beh, in effetti si staranno chiedendo dove sono finito, sempre se Ginny non ha ancora spifferato tutto… - disse Harry mentre si alzava e raccoglieva le sue cose.

Una volta ricomposti, Draco accompagnò alla porta Harry e con un bacio si salutarono.

- Harry! – disse Draco prima di veder scomparire la figura del suo amante nel buio del corridoio. – Non ti preoccupare…andrà tutto bene… -

Harry sorrise e annuì. Si voltò e continuò la sua strada verso il dormitorio dei Grifondoro.

Ecco, era davanti al ritratto della Signora Grassa. Sospirò pregando che dentro non ci fosse nessuno, sperava di non doversi confrontare con nessuno sulla questione. Era stanco e non voleva litigare ancora.

Pronunciò la parola d'ordine e il ritratto si aprì. Entrò lentamente ispezionando con lo sguardo la sala…perfetto, non c'era nessuno, probabilmente erano già scesi a cena. Il silenzio della stanza era quasi irreale, era quasi impossibile trovare la sala vuota nelle ore pomeridiane. C'erano sempre gruppetti di compagni che cercavano di studiare, o altri che giocavano a scacchi magici per passare il tempo.

Harry si mosse veloce attraverso la stanza, fu ancora più rapido nel salire le scale che portavano alle stanze da letto.

- Harry…dobbiamo parlare… -

Il ragazzo aveva appena posato la mano sulla maniglia della porta in cima alle scale della parte maschile. Si voltò di malavoglia pensando a parole poco educate. La figura nella stanza l'aveva bloccato, Harry sapeva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per impicciarsi delle sue questioni ma lui non l'avrebbe permesso…


End file.
